


The time for us

by ca_te



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Character Study, M/M, One sided, Romance, Spoilers, Spoilers: 4x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many things have changed and Merlin doesn't know how to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time for us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small thing that I wrote after watching Merlin's new episode; I simply imagined how Merlin felt and what he could think and hope after the events shown in the episode. Comments are loved :)

The air has something to it today; somehow it feels thicker, it almost clings to his skin as he stands beside Gaius, looking at Arthur, his friend, his new king.  
   
Merlin doesn’t know how he is supposed to feel.  
   
This is his destiny finally starting to take shape, that destiny that has been hidden in the depths of Arthur’s clear eyes for so long. It is finally becoming something concrete, something more than the simple speeding up of his heart when Arthur smiles at him _just_ that way.  
   
Arthur is a king now. It means that everything is really happening and still…still the sight of the crown shining on the other man’s head doesn’t succeed in warming up every corner of his heart. It doesn’t because he knows that Arthur hates magic more than ever, because him being king means that his life will be threatened even more that it has already been. And even though the thought of the path ahead of them, of Albion, makes his skin tingle, Merlin is scared, scared because he doesn’t want Arthur to face death again, to suffer more than he already has.  
   
Merlin stands in the crowded throne room, watching Arthur as he speaks to the court, and he doesn’t see the once and future king, he sees the boy he met on a summer afternoon all those years ago, he sees the man whom he has come to respect and to love, the man who occupies all of his dreams and the totality of his heart. He doesn’t want that man to suffer.  
   
Of course he knows that there will be moments of joy and pride, moments filled with love and happiness, he has seen them, he has seen the day of Arthur and Gwen’s marriage. And even though sometimes, when he is alone in his room at night, the thought makes something ache and tremble with longing inside of him, he knows that he would do everything in his power to be sure that that day comes, simply to see that smile on Arthur’s face  
   
The sunlight splashes through the high windows and slides over Arthur’s smooth skin. Merlin swallows because to see him like this makes it hard to breathe. Once more he wishes that Arthur could look at him the way he looks at Arthur.  
   
Once more Merlin wishes that his king could know him for what he is, could see the magic inside him and accept it. But the words Arthur said before keep twirling in his mind, sharp like blades and more painful than swords.  
   
Merlin looks at Arthur and prays destiny or whoever is up there that things may change, for their path to be safer, for his magic to be understood, for his heart to be guarded, for his love to be answered.


End file.
